


Patrick calls Pete sugar

by ChicagosLights



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, its fluffy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicagosLights/pseuds/ChicagosLights
Summary: Have this lil thing I had sitting around, it's smallalso Patrick saying sugar is perfect
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Patrick calls Pete sugar

It was funny to Patrick how he used to think this idiot sitting next to the heater shivering was once someone he looked up to as some kind of god or scene king, all those legends about Pete Wentz didn’t mean anything when Patrick really got to know the kid behind it all. Like the reason as to why he was shivering and wrapped up in every towel in his house, seriously what kind of name was Bedussey for a short movie even if it was shitty? 

“M’cold” Pete said again for the umpteenth time, Patrick huffed and again rubbed the towel over his head covering it and leaving a Scooby Doo pink ghost talking to him “think my balls are frozen, you wanna feel them? They’re like frozen berries” 

“ _ You’re  _ the one who wanted to finish the fucking movie with you jumping in the lake. S’not my fault if your balls fall off and I am not going to touch them, you need to work on seduction” Patrick stopped rubbing and looked into Pete’s eyes, he was met with a stupid wide grin and wiggling eyebrows. 

“I’m a Popsicle now, guess the best way to warm me up”

“ _ Oh my god!”  _ Patrick shoved Pete laughing into the wall “that’s not only the shittiest pick up line but the lamest and skeeziest. You’re by a heater idiot” 

“But you’re the best heater, Trick” Pete leaned forward and half crawled on top of Patrick “plus you look  _ super  _ sexy right now, you should dress like a drug dealer more often” 

“Idiot” Patrick mumbled fondly and slipped his arms under the towel pile “don’t get cocky okay, it didn’t take much to convince me to fucking do this stupid video with you. God, I still can’t believe your mom was home” 

Pete laughed and gently headbutted Patrick’s chin “dude she doesn’t care, she knows you’re a good boy and I’m the gremlin in the basement. Besides it’s gonna be great, we’re gonna get a million views and everyone will get to see your smexy bod”

He felt his face heat up and shoved Pete off him “please don’t remind me of that, you’re lucky I even said yes to it” 

“I’m lucky you even said yes to dating me” 

Asshole. 

After Pete kept trying to climb into Patrick’s lap eventually the two boys went upstairs to Pete’s room, because he apparently was allergic to clothes Pete immediately stripped out of his shorts and boxers before crawling under the comforter and looked expectantly at Patrick. 

“No, nuh-uh, I’m not getting naked. I already wake up to you sleep humping me sometimes” not that Patrick was necessarily complaining, it made him feel a little better about himself that his boyfriend liked him even in his sleep.

Pete pouted though and made grabby hands though they looked like mits thanks to the comforter “c’mon, we’re not doing anything dirty, I just want naked cuddles. Plus it’s a great way to warm up”

It didn’t seem like Patrick was really putting much of a fight up, he sighed and undressed (he kept his boxers on and ignored Pete’s whining) climbing under the comforter and gasping when Pete quickly tangled himself around him; the contrast in heat and cold sent goosebumps over his skin and Pete grinning against his throat wasn’t any help. He wasn’t too surprised when Pete started kissing up to his jaw and back down, a few nips here and there along with tongue and Patrick felt like putty in his boyfriend’s arms, at least he still had his boxers on but Pete was completely naked hiding nothing to the imagination as he started grinding into Patrick's thigh. 

“Liar” Patrick croaked when Pete had moved to lay on top of him continuing his trial of hickeys to Patrick’s collar “you-Pete-”

“S’my name” Pete mumbled against Patrick’s chest, flicking his tongue over a nipple a few times before popping his head out from under the blanket grinning “So…?” 

Patrick felt his face heat up and even if his sigh sounded annoyed he knew if he told Pete to fuck off he wouldn’t push “did you even get any new lube? You better have thrown that shit out, do you even know how mortifying it was having to explain to my mother  _ why  _ I had a rash?” 

“I said I was sorry, how was I supposed to know you could get a rash from lube?” Usually when Patrick brought that incident up Pete would laugh, this time though he looked too apologetic for Patrick’s liking.

“Forget it, did you or not?” 

Pete chewed on his lip and looked around his room “ah...um...I think? Uh, hold on” 

Patrick snorted as Pete crawled out of bed and watched him dig around his desk, he smiled fondly at his dorky boyfriend and felt a nice little fire in his stomach when he looked over Pete; that was  _ his _ ...what a funny thought it was, this dork that he’d started a band with and only an hour ago allowed him to pull Patrick into a scheme of his, now they were going to fuck. 

Well, if Pete could fucking find lube. 

“Aha!” Patrick laughed at Pete triumphantly holding up the bottle “ball’s rolling again” 

  
“You are so unsexy” Patrick snarked but Pete just flashed him a grin and slipped back under the comforter, Patrick gasped feeling hands grab at his thighs and hips “ah-wait uh, I wanna see you” 

The comforter was tossed back and Pete was between his thighs smiling “I’d make some retort but like...I’m happy where I am right now” 

“God forbid you don’t make a retort” Patrick rolled his eyes then jumped at the cold feeling of a finger rubbing along his hole “fucking  _ warning  _ Pete!” 

“Hey babe m’gonna open you now” 

There was a light kick to Pete’s shoulder before Patrick allowed himself to relax into it, it wasn’t long before Pete had 3 fingers in and Patrick was arching his back whimpering and grinding down on his fingers doing most of the work for Pete. He pulled his fingers out and slipped a condom on before scooting to kneel between Patrick’s legs, the younger boy sighed shivering as he felt the head press against his hole, Pete was smiling shyly down at him though making Patrick pause for thought. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah um...so this might sound stupid but could you call me sugar while I fuck you?” it was hard to see sometimes when Pete blushed but when he did he was beautiful “I just uh...I liked it, when you called me sugar” 

Patrick laughed and reached up to cradle Pete’s face in his hands “you’re an idiot, that’s not stupid Pete. So since that’s been established, shouldn’t you be fucking me sugar?” 

It sounded so cheesy but Pete shivered a little before pushing in, both boys groaned at the feeling and when he bottomed out Patrick pulled Pete down to kiss him; they worked out a perfect rhythm, Pete rocked into him moaning and seemingly getting off more than Patrick thought he would as he praised him. “You’re doing so good sugar” Patrick would croon causing Pete’s hips to jerk and the boy would shudder, it became harder to praise as that familiar warm feeling started bubbling in Patrick’s gut and Pete’s thrusts started becoming sloppy. 

“Ah-fuck sugar-c’mon-yea-” Patrick choked out his words as he wiggled beneath Pete, back arching and hands twisting in the bed sheets “c’mon, c’mon, c’mon sugar gonna cum-gonna-” 

Patrick choked on whatever he was about to say, turning it into a long drawn out moan as he made a mess between the two of them, Pete’s hips jerked one last time before gripping Patrick’s hips painfully before going boneless and flopping on top of him. There was a wet squish noise making Patrick wrinkle his nose but he giggled as Pete nuzzled his throat lazily. 

“Had a good time, sugar?” he purred in his ear, granted his seductive tone was more tired than sexy but Pete still shivered 

“Always with you” 

  
Patrick hummed and pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin under Pete’s ear “aren’t you a romantic, you done for now?” 

“Hell no” Pete laughed and pushed himself up, he grabbed a shirt from the laundry pile at the foot of his bed and wiped them both up “but like, now I’m kinda hungry and I think I can find some dollars around the house so let’s get pizza and then come back up here and fuck” 

Patrick snorted and shoved at him “you’re something else, Pete Wentz” 

Pete grinned and kissed Patrick softly before pulling away a few inches “You’re something else, Patrick Stump” 


End file.
